Guilds
One of the neat features in Endless Online are guilds. Guilds are private groups of online players. A guild is most commonly recognized by its unique tag, a three or two letter acronym that is placed next to each guild member's name. A guild will sometimes might have a unique goal, characteristic, or interest among members that relates the players in the guild. Most guilds are hierarchically structured, meaning that each member has a position and a level of administrative right. In a guild, there are leaders, recruiters, and regular members, with leaders having the highest administration and members having the lowest. All guild related business is usually conducted in a Guild House, located in Aeven, Hollowdale, Anundo and Estaq. The Guild House The guild house is where all guild related administration, such as member recruitment, leader management, and guild creation, can be handled. Clicking on the npc Guild Bob, you will find a variety of options. The guild High (HI) is currently no.1 * Information - Learn more about guilds ** Guild Lookup -'' view guild details ** ''Memberlist -'' view guild members * '''Administration -' Join, leave, register ** Join Guild - join an existing guild ** Leave Guild - leave your current guild ** Register Guild - create your own guild * Management - Modify, ranking, disband ** Modify Guild - change your guild details ** Ranking - manage member rankings ** Ranking - assign rank to member ** Remove member - remove a member from guild ** Disband - disband your guild * Bank Account - Deposit to guild account New players and members should note that the guild bank account is deposit only and is used to recruit new members, which cost 1k (1000g) to recruit. Joining a Guild Joining a guild is easiest at the guild house. At the guild house, one can spot many players, some of which are recruiters or leaders of a guild. Some recruiters might shout out saying that they are recruiting for a guild, others may not. Whatever the case, remember to ask the recruiter or leader if you may join the guild before going to guild bob, this is not a necessary step, but is conventional formality for most guilds. Doing otherwise might be considered rude. Once you have asked the recruiter or leader, click on Guild Bob > Administration > Join Guild, after which you should type the name of the recruiter or leader currently present with you. A prompt will appear on the recruiter's or leader's screen for confirmation. This is so players will not join the guild without consent from a leader or recruiter. Finding the right guild for you may require joining and leaving several guilds. Don't worry though, there are plenty of guilds to choose from EO. Joining a guild will benefit you in many ways. First of all there is game help. Every guild has a it's own private chat channel. If you are in a guild, you will find it in the "grp" tab at the bottom of your chatbox (This tab is also used for temporary groups/parties). With this channel you may find help from your fellow members. Second, there are many new people you will meet by joining a guild, and in turn a lot of friends you can make. Some guilds will also hold occasional 'events' or games that reward various prizes. Creating a Guild Creating a guild requires a bit of planning. The first step in creating a guild (in my opinion) is funding. After all without the proper funding, you can't create a guild. To register a guild requires 50,000 gold, plus 1,000 gold for each new member. You will also might want to think of a few people to recruit at guild creation in order to recruit new members for you. The second step in creating a guild is theme, or basically the name of your guild and it's purpose. This might also require thinking of a set of rules or guidelines for your guild. The third step is registering your guild with Guild Bob. Go to the Guild House and click on Guild Bob, then click Administration > Register Guild. Guild Ranking In a guild there are three basic positions. Leaders, recruiters, and regular members. Each position has a different level of administrative authority. * Leaders ** Leaders have full administrative right over the guild. The only thing leaders may not do is ban other leaders, even if you are the creator. On that note, be careful who you make a leader, because if they decide to overthrow your guild you are basically powerless to prevent them. Leaders may recruit, rank, edit guild details, ban members, disband the guild, promote/demote, and deposit into the guild account. Also leaders can only disband the guild if nobody but the leader is in that guild. * Recruiters ** Recruiters are special members who are given the privilege of recruiting new members to the guild. Recruiters are usually the ones called upon to recruit new members into the guild instead of the leaders. * Members ** Members, besides guild bank depositing, have no other administrative privilege. However, some members are allowed to have a custom rank in their paperdoll, while others are not. Top 100 Guilds List The top 100 guilds list is a compiled list of the guilds with the highest guild experience. This list can be seen on the Endless Online website (http://www.endless-online.com/) under Community > Top 100 Guilds. On the list you will see 5 columns. * Guild Name * Tag -''' the guild's shortname/acronym * '''Members - number of members in the guild * HLvl - the highest level currently in the guild * 'Guild Experience -' the sum of all the levels of the members in the guild